


Little Lion

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Spike shots [4]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate dimention, First Time, M/M, Multi, Name Changes, Rimming, Size Kink, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going back in time to save Adam, Bree and Chase. Leo gets into an accident on his way back to his own time and is not only thrown into a different time line, but another dimension all together. Which wouldn't be too bad, if it weren't for alternate dimension Marcus' annoyingness, the weird feelings alternate dimension Chase makes him feel and the weird gifts he keeps getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Very very long I know, this one's a little more complicated
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters

"Adrahasis!"

The man didn't look away from the long tangled branches of the tree above his head, letting his eyes skate over every single one of the fruit that hung on the branches of the great tree he stood beneath. He had no reason to look away, he was standing in the temple gardens. No harm could possibly come to him as long as he was there, it would be a blasphemous to even think of such a thing. Besides, he already knew to whom the voice belonged that called out his name. He felt her approach even before she entered the temple grounds.

"Ahu!" He didn't look away even as the light and swift footsteps became louder as the figure came close. Instead he choose to walk around the tree as he continued to critically stare at each of it's fruit. A woman emerged from the bushes of the maze that surrounded him, a bright beaming smile on her face as she approached.

Adrahasis bit back a groan of annoyance since he just knew that she had come to do nothing more than tease him.

"Brother," the woman said approaching the shorter man with that same smile still in place, her skin almost seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun while her hair swayed with every step she made until she was standing right beside him. "I thought I might find you here."

"What do you seek, Namtar?" Adrahasis asked as he continued with his task and the woman's smile only seemed to grow with the question.

"I sought after you brother, but now after finding you I see that you seek after more important matters."

The man rolled his eyes, "And what matters might those be?"

"Matters of the heart of course." The woman said with a twirl, causing her long green dress to fan out around her before she came to a stop, "What other reason could a man have for wandering around the sacred garden?"

"A man may seek a place of meditation, prayer or simple peace."

"No man would choose to do those things near the tree of the centre, at least not alone, such heart ache one would endure from such an act. No brother there is more that you seek."

"And what might that be, ahuti?"

"You seek fulfilment, a bond that can only be fulfilled by the tree's fruit. That's why you circle the great tree with such care. You seek a gift for your boy." Namtar answered before letting her head fall to a slight tilt, "The real question here, is whether or not you are moving with too much haste. Is this not the final step courtship? What of the first two or has father permitted you to move ahead instead?"

Adrahasis stopped to glance at his sister for a moment before looking away to continue his perusal of the tree's fruit. "I have already given him the first two courting gifts. The first six days ago and the second two nights ago."

Namtar's eyes widened and she immediately moved closer to him, "And?"

"He accepted both." The man answered simply when he let out a grunt of surprise when the woman suddenly wrapped her arms around him and lifted him off the ground with a squeal.

"Ahu! I am so happy for you!"

"As am I," Adrahasis gasped out as the woman's grasp tightened so much that he couldn't breathe. "I would be happy if you released me as well."

Namtar let him go but still beamed at her brother, while the man felt his cheeks begin to burn with a joint mixture of joy and humiliation. Humiliation because he despises the fact that he is smaller than his siblings and that they can man handle him anyway they want, despite the fact that he is the oldest. And joy because, he really is happy that the child accepted his courting gifts. A swelling of pride rose in his chest, the same way it did every time any spoke or mentioned his boy. The strange little human creature with such confidence and warmth, who would soon be his.

Leo.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Now who moves with too much haste?" Adrahasis said with a snort while the woman rolled her eyes, "First he must accept the last gift, dear sister."

"As he will, dear brother." Namtar said folding her arms across her chest, "He would never refuse you, Adrahasis."

"How can you be so certain?"

"We have all seen it. Father said so just one week ago. As did Alorus, Sige, Nabu-Kullani and Gibli." Namtar said with a shrug, "The child adores you, I am surprised that you did not move to strike sooner."

"I wanted to be sure of my feelings for him, after all, he is not of this world. He may have had an effortless transition into our home, but he has his own world. I would not want to force him to choose between myself and his home unless I was absolutely certain that he was mine."

Namtar stepped closer to her brother, "Now, after all this secret deliberation, you have decided?"

"I am willing to leave my home in favour of his if it means staying with him." Adrahasis said after a slight pause and Namtar's expression softened, "We would miss you, brother."

"And I would miss all of you, but I cannot exist without my centre. I am sure you would do the same Namtar."

"I would." Namtar said leaning in to kiss her brother's cheek before pulling back with a smile, "I wish you luck, Ahu."

"Thank you, ahuti." Adrahasis smiled back before letting out a sigh as he looked back up into the tree, "But I will need more than luck if I cannot find the right gift."

Namtar looked up into the tree and started to frown, "Why find the right one? Simply choose and your union will be blessed, that is how I chose a gift for Sige."

"I cannot just choose." Adrahasis insisted as he walked around the tree and Namtar followed, "It has to be perfect. Father told me that when he found the final gift for our mother, he knew it the second he laid eyes on it. I will not settle for anything less than perfection."

"Absolute perfection is impossible, Adrahasis."

"Nothing is impossible, Namtar. You of all people should know this since I have proven myself capable of the impossible, time and time again." Adrahasis said smugly and Namtar rolled her eyes even as she searched as well.

"The only impossibility you have shown me is the impossible resilience of your arrogance. What the child sees in you is truly beyond me."

Adrahasis glared at his sister before looking back up towards the tree as she continued, "Even so, if you have decided to court him then you must have chosen a name."

"I have."

"And what is my new brother's name?"

Adrahasis smiled, "Muranu."

"Muranu?" Namtar asked with an arched brow and Adrahasis' smile grew a little more, "I do not wish to give him a name that is too far away from his own. I think he will want to honour his home, if he chooses to stay."

"Which he will."

The man sighed, "You speak of things you do not understand, Namtar. Just because your centre is as pliant as a young tree root does not mean that the child will be as well. Leo is much more strong-willed than your soft minded Sige."

Namtar glared, "He is not soft minded, he is an artist."

"Art? Is that what you call those hideous monstrosities?" Adrahasis asked with a snort while Namtar fumed, "I should hope that you are not going blind sister."

"Hopefully the child will choose to return to his world." Namtar grumbled with a huff, "I grow tired of your wit."

"And I of your lack thereof."

"Gamil-sin enjoys your boy's wit greatly." Namtar said as she stepped back and let her brother circle the tree for what must have been the third time since she arrived, "He has grown very fond of Leo."

Adrahasis' eyes narrowed down slightly, "As long as my boy's wit is all he enjoys."

"You speak too harshly brother, Gamil-sin belongs to Alorus. His only interest in Leo is that of companionship."

"I remember a time when our brother's only interest in Anatu was companionship as well," The man said with a sly glance, "Now Anatu is gone and Alorus makes sure his centre understands the full meaning of his new name, Gamil-sin."

Namtar arched a brow at her brother, "You speak as if you do not plan to do the same to your centre, dear brother."

Adrahasis' cheeks coloured as they burned warmer even as he shrugged, "I speak because I am the only one who should."

Namtar laughed, "Of course."

"I wish to claim him as mine, of that, I cannot lie." Adrahasis said as he took a deep breath when he suddenly stopped walking and stared up into the trees when something seemed to catch his eye. "Just moments after we found him I already began to burn with desire for him, to mark him a thousand times over and over again."

"Careful," Namtar teased. "Do not forget how fragile humans are brother, you might frighten Leo with talk of repeatedly marking him with such heated passion."

"I hardly see how that would be a problem."

"Oh, have you not noticed Leo's increased displeasure with Zaidu since he started to openly discuss his affections for the boy?" Namtar asked and Adrahasis growled before he snapped.

"Zaidu has no business, speaking to or even of him. Leo has never shown any interest in him nor has he even spoken of liking him."

Namtar shrugged, "Zaidu finds Leo's resistance attractive. He enjoys the thrill of the hunt after all and the child does make worthy prey."

"He is not Zaidu's prey-"

"He is yours?" The woman interrupted and Adrahasis looked at her for a moment, "He is not prey at all, but he is mine as I am his."

"Well then choose a gift so you can claim your boy. These primitive bouts of jealousy are beginning to bore me." Namtar said as she stepped forward and looked up where her brother was staring. "Is that it?"

"I think so." Adrahasis said as a warm smile spread on his face. "Who says perfection is impossible."

You're probably super confused.

Don't worry I'll explain.

It's been about a month since Leo went back in time in Davenports time machine so he could save Adam, Bree and Chase.

Things went well. His younger self actually managed to save the day. Adam, Bree and Chase survived and he may have quite possibly lost Janelle forever, but at least he still had his family.

He got into the time machine, thinking that he'd get back home safe and sound but then something went wrong.

The time machine suddenly shook and rattled. Sparks came from the machines control panel and suddenly another gateway opened in the time stream and Leo was sucked into it. The teen frantically scrambled at the controls trying his best to try and fix the mistake, get back onto the right time stream or at least send out a distress signal to big D. He was thrown from side to side as the time machine bounced against the scathing sides of the portal. His holophone fell out of his pocket onto the machine's floor and beamed on. Leo didn't really pay any attention to it, at least not until he saw the image glowing from the screen and froze. The picture he had of him and Janelle that changed to one of him and a seriously hairy dog had changed yet again. This time it was a picture of him, Adam, Bree and Chase. That much wouldn't have bothered him. He would have thought that it was a good sign that meant that he survived, but then he noticed something off.

He was wearing a mission suit, which was also pretty cool since it meant that he gets to join the team, what was wrong was his right arm in the picture. It looked like an action shot. Chase had a shield up and Adam was using his heat vision on the other side, Bree was standing next to him while Leo's right arm seemed to be beaming a bright yellow light. Like he was shooting an energy blast while all of them, with the exception of Adam smiled at the camera. Leo's eyes went wide as he stared down at his arm, when the time machine gave a particularly hard shake, something broke off the machine and fell and he was knocked out cold.

When he woke up, he was in a strange, with strange surroundings in a bed that was way too big to be his own.

But it still looked beautiful.

The room was large, with marble floors and cream stone pillars all around the room. It didn't look like there were any windows, just huge open doorways with long flowing curtains to act as a barrier.

The bed was soft and seriously comfy. Silk sheets were wrapped wrapped around him while light curtains fell over the sides of the four-poster frame. It was like something out of a painting, like a painting from ancient Rome or maybe Greece.

Leo probably would've taken the moment after he woke up to take it all in if it weren't for the fact that he woke up completely naked that is.

The teen let out a scream and suddenly a hologram appeared right in front of him. At first he didn't understand what the words meant, it looked like a bunch of lines and squiggles that Leo assumed was some kind of language until the squiggles changed and formed actual english, ordering him to get dressed in the clothes that were laid out for him at the end of the bed and to follow the guards outside of his room to the courtyard.

Leo did as he was told, if only to get some clothes on and figure out what the heck was going on.

The guards were huge, like freaky amazon gladiator huge and dressed about the same way. All togas with jewelled necklaces and what almost looked like a light sabre hooked on the side. Bare chested and built like they basically lived in a gym, the last time Leo remembers feeling this insecure was in highschool when Trent was still captain of the football team and made sure everyone knew it.

One of them gave him an amused smile when he appeared wearing clothes that were much too big for him while the other just gave a snort. Leo just glared asking if they didn't have anything smaller for him to wear, but they didn't respond they just stared at him for a few moments before leading him through what looked like the long winding halls of some kind of palace. Only Leo didn't see any servants or housekeepers anywhere.

They made it outside into a huge beautiful garden. The grass was well kept and impossibly green, long rows of flowers all growing in specific colours and species while white marble stones created paths all around the oval shaped garden leading towards an open stone courtyard in the centre where a table was set up, along with ten chairs and seven people sitting at the table.

Leo was relieved when he saw Adam, Bree, Chase, mr. Davenport and his mom sitting at the table and he immediately made to run over towards them when he realised that they didn't look quite right. As the guards ushered him towards the steel table in the yard he realised that they all looked bigger.

Tasha was taller, much more toned, Adam looked like he gained at least another hundred pounds in weight and four more feet in height while Bree's tiny sleek form was longer and had more muscle tone to boot. Leo just stared at them as the guards led him closer not being able to form any words due to shock.

But I mean can you blame him?

Big D was actually seven feet tall!

The only one that looked even remotely close to his original size was Chase and for that Leo was grateful, it offered at least him at least a little bit of familiarity.

Tasha and Donald stood up when they reached the table and Leo just sort of stood there awkwardly since he now realised that something was very wrong.

Especially after Tasha started speaking gibberish as she walked over and gave him a kiss on each cheek before pulling back. Leo stared back in surprise and gave a lame "hey" in response. Tasha's head cocked to the side and she frowned at him before looking back at Big D.

Bree walked around the table towards him speaking the same gibberish as Tasha while the older woman started looking him over, pressing her palm against his forehead and her fingers against his pulse. Obviously they thought that there was something wrong with him.

Adam spoke next making Bree roll her eyes before looking back at him with a glare while Chase seemed to purse his lips together in thought before he turned towards big D and said something that made the scientist's eyes light up in realisation and he stepped forward as well. Bree moved away while Donald stepped forward and Leo almost had a mental breakdown when the palm of his hand suddenly lit up in a bright glow and a needle and syringe appeared in his hand.

He barely had enough time to react before the needle was jammed in his neck and a burning pain shot up headed straight for his brain.

It surged and ached for a few moments and Leo's vision blurred until his eyes cleared and the gibberish suddenly didn't sound like gibberish anymore.

"Welcome child."

Those were the first words he heard when his vision cleared. He sat down next to Chase, not for any particular reason really but Chase literally pulled a chair out for him. Although it was seriously weird Leo was too confused to resist a token of kindness so he just sat down and thanked him. For some reason they all stared at him when he did, like he was some kind of pet that did a new trick that had them all simply fascinated at his new ability.

There were two more people sitting at the table as well, one of them looked like Owen. But Leo's sure the artist has never looked that huge before and Leo couldn't recognise the other one. He had bright red hair and deep blue eyes. He was more lean than built but he still had Leo beat by a mile as far as height was concerned.

Leo watched as five robots suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere, or at least he assumed that they were robots.

They had no faces and had pearl white exoskeletons. They were nearly silent as they moved but Leo could hear what sounded like motors hissing quietly inn the background along with the sounds of birds in the trees and running water somewhere nearby.

He only heard it cause the table was so quiet.

They were all staring at him like he was the most fascinating thing they'd ever seen.

It was awkward.

Leo cracked a joke in an effort to break the stares. They all laughed, Adam put his arm around the redhead beside him and the other turned into him. Seeming to hide as he chuckled as well before turning back to Leo with a smile.

Leo blinked in surprise but didn't say a word until the robots all disappeared after they set the table with multiple pots and dishes all steaming with foods that Leo's sure he's never seen before.

That's when Tasha spoke telling him to eat since he must be starving after his ordeal.

But Leo asked what the heck was going on and they all stared at each other until mr. Davenport said that they were wondering the exact same thing.

Leo told them about the time machine and the mission to save Adam, Bree and Chase. They all seemed to frown at him when he said their names but didn't interrupt as he spoke. He told them about the accident in the time machine and how he was sucked into a different gateway.

Big D smiled at him as he gave a nod like he knew exactly what had happened.

Apparently Leo didn't make it back home, that much was pretty obvious, but instead when the second gateway opened he must have been sucked into a different time line and dimension altogether. Which would explain why he was still just a child.

Leo was a little offended at that since he's almost nineteen years old. Unfortunately, Leo would later learn that they were older than him by at least a couple thousand years.

That's why Leo didn't take it too personally when they called him a child, by their standards all humans are just children. I mean, alternate dimension Bree's the youngest but she was to be precise; twenty-five thousand three hundred and seventy-six years old.

He was sucked into a different dimension, nothing he hasn't been through before, only this time he was sucked into a dimension where evolution somehow got juiced up on some kind of super genetic steroids and everyone on the planet consisted of super beings with some that could even move and teleport things with their minds.

They were nearly impossible to injure, didn't age passed the appearance mark of thirty-five and had an intelligence level that would make Einstein look like a kindergartener.

Even Adam seemed to be much smarter than he was before.

They didn't refer to themselves as humans either, but some long drawn out words with too many syllables to be bothered with and Leo didn't bother. Their names were different too.

Adam isn't Adam anymore, his name is Alorus. Bree is Namtar now, Chase is Adrahasis, big D is Berosus and Tasha is Minussa.

The Owen look alike was called Sige and the redhead, Gamil-sin.

They were all nice enough for the most part, but Leo really just wanted to get back home to his own world. Although the food was amazing.

Seriously whatever that pink goop is, it's delicious.

Big D, or rather, Berosus said that he was in the shattered remains of his time machine when they found him and Alorus had to rip it apart so they could take him out, so it would take a while to repair. Leo didn't really mind, it would give him the time to explore the new world, especially since the people in this one were much nicer than the one he went to when he was fourteen.

Minussa made him some new clothes so he could blend in a little more. He could never understand how an advanced supposed species could have holograms and super advanced technology but still run around in toga's and tunics.

They had pants and shirts, but even those were skin tight and had cut out parts all over. The weather on the planet was all warm and tropical, they only had winter and autumn for two months a year. It was always humid and hot so the bare minimum would be required for clothes. Plus the material of their clothes adjusted to temperature changes. Leo unfortunately had no choice but to get those since he really didn't want to wear a togas. There's only so much skinny fish bone that he actually has to show off and none of it is pretty.

Overall though it wasn't too bad.

He spent most of his time with Gamil-sin, Adrahasis, Alorus and Namtar. Strangely enough Gamil-sin reminded him a lot of Gordo; shy, clumsy and athletically challenged but still an incredibly great friend. Sige was basically a carbon copy of Owen right down to the horrible art with the illogical metaphors.

Minussa asked him questions about his dimension and Berosus was just like big D with the exception that his ego was somehow bigger than his original dad's.

The planet was beautiful and the people were basically exactly the same as they were back home, some were just incredibly huge but there's a reason for that.

Leo learned that there were generally two major phases to go through in your lifetime.

Childhood and adulthood.

There were no teenagers in this dimension. You were either a child or and adult, never anything in between. After the age of eighteen you went from child to adult and were therefore treated as such, only it wasn't truly official until you went through the coming of age ritual.

Namtar told him that it was an incredibly personal process, so she never went into any details. She just said that it required you to find your centre. Once you do, your body will reflect your mind and you will truly be enlightened, or something like that.

Her centre is Sige and Berosus' centre is Minussa, so Leo guessed that a centre is more or less along the same as a wife or fiance. What surprised him though was the fact that Alorus' centre was Gamil-sin.

Another guy.

When he asked about it, Adrahasis told him that they don't think in terms of gender. Apparently such primitive ideals were abolished millenniums ago. Pro creation was something that could be controlled, so there never seemed to be a reason to be concerned about gender when it really didn't matter in the long run.

Leo realised that he didn't really care either, watching Alorus with Gamil-sin, it was hard seeing those two together without smiling at least a little.

Of course it did get a little weird sometimes since the people in this dimension didn't understand the concept of PDA's and exactly why some of them were bad.

Again in the case of Alorus and Gamil-sin. Adrahasis actually started blushing when he told Leo that Gamil-sin's name used to be Anatu before he became Alorus' centre and had it changed.

Anatu, is a girl's name meaning purity. Apparently his mother was the over protective overbearing type that insisted that her child was the purist entity in that universe.

Alorus wasn't allowed to do more than hold Anatu's hand before he became his centre so afterwards, things got a little out of hand if you know what I mean.

Alorus gave him a new name, Gamil-sin.

It means the "benefit of sin".

I'll let you figure out the reasons for that one on your own.

Leo felt himself flush at the thought when he felt Adrahasis' gaze on him. Reminding him of the fact that alternate dimension Adam, Bree and Chase could sense emotions and he looked away. But he could still feel Adrahasis' gaze on him the same way he could almost eighty percent of the day so he changed the subject so things wouldn't feel so awkward anymore but Adrahasis' eyes stayed on him.

It was weird.

Adrahasis was nice, just like everyone else in this dimension, with the exception of alternate dimension, Trent, Perry and Marcus but that's a whole other situation all together.

But he always felt a little awkward around this Chase... around Adrahasis.

Back home they were all a family, Bree's his sister and Adam and Chase were his brothers but, he's always been a little closer to Chase.

Chase and Leo have been best friends since forever. Sure they competed and yeah they've messed with each other on more than one occasion but they've always been close. No matter how bad things got they were always there for each other, brothers till the end.

But somehow it felt different with Adrahasis.

Leo wasn't sure what it was that made him different, I mean, he basically looked and behaved exactly the same as Chase but somehow with him it was just... Different, more intense.

Sometimes Leo felt like he couldn't focus when Adrahasis was close. His heart would start pounding in anticipation and his skin would tingle not unpleasantly when they touched. Like his body knew something he didn't and decided to try and help him along.

No idea why.

It didn't help that Adrahasis seemed to just get even weirder as the weeks went on.

A week ago, he gave Leo a gift. Which wasn't really all that weird since he's gotten plenty of gifts since his crash. Mostly clothes and high tech gadgets that Minussa and Berosus thought was necessary that he have. Nothing new.

But Adrahasis gave him a leaf.

They were in the temple garden's, the conversation was only slightly awkward as Adrahasis stared and Leo tried to ignore the staring. He suddenly stopped next to a row of bushes covered in scarlet red leaves and handed one to Leo.

The human just sort of stared at him for a couple of moments, not sure what to do. After five agonisingly awkward minutes Leo just smiled and accepted it. I mean, yeah he doesn't know what the leaf was supposed to mean but he didn't want to offend someone in a world he didn't know. Plus Adrahasis practically beamed at him when he did, so he figured it couldn't have been that bad of an idea.

A few days after that they were on their way to alternate dimension big D's laboratory since the man wanted to run some kind of complicated physical tests on Leo when Adrahasis suddenly turned towards him and gave him a flower.

It was pretty.

Blue with green specks all over the rose like petals on an ever green stem.

Leo took the flower and couldn't help but smile when Adrahasis suddenly snapped the head crown of the flower off, and put it in the human's other hand. The teen just blinked in surprise not sure if he should feel offended or threatened.

Adrahasis stared at him and Leo tried for gratitude. He said thank you and Adrahasis smiled his biggest smile yet, before moving forward to kiss Leo's forehead and pulling back.

O.K maybe he was a little too happy about that one.

But still there didn't seem to be any harm in it so Leo didn't say anything about it, besides it was kind of nice.

The moment their skin made contact Leo couldn't help but shut his eyes and let out a silent sigh because it really just felt that nice.

The touching has gotten more frequent since then. Adrahasis would kiss his cheek or forehead and Leo would let him, he shouldn't just let him of course he knows that.

As for whatever else he was doing Leo had absolutely no idea.

He was getting seriously attached to the alternate dimension, even though he knew he'd have to leave eventually. After all it isn't his world. He shouldn't be there.

But at the same time, Leo didn't really want to leave.

"The sanctuary is behind the great mountains, just five leagues from the royal palace. Alorus first took me there before... Well before I became his centre." Gamil-sin started to blush, quickly looking away towards the empty table in front of them and Leo couldn't help but smile when the redhead looked back. "It's really a breathtaking sight seeing all of the planet's creatures in one place. I have gone there many times since then, just to watch them be."

"Does Alorus go with you those times too?" Leo asked bracing his elbow on the table so he could lean his head on the palm of his hand, while while the redhead's blush went one shade darker.

"Sometimes, but I can very rarely focus when he is there so it is not often." The human started to grin and Gamil-sin stuttered, "We-we do not do anything! He is just distracting sometimes."

Leo lifted up his right hand up in surrender, "Hey, I didn't say anything."

The redhead started to pout as he picked at an invisible crack in the table's otherwise flawless finish, "As I was saying. I have been to the sanctuary many times and I would like to take you there, but right now it's unsafe due to the season of Sharur. We will have to wait until it has passed before we can go visit it."

"Season of Sharur? What's that?"

"The season of the hunter, it begins in the next few days. Every year the sanctuary is overrun with vermin from beneath the earth, so it is the sharur's duty to exterminate the vermin and keep them from escaping into the cities until the season is over."

"Vermin from beneath the earth?" Leo frowned, "So what, do you guys have monster moles or something?"

Gamil-sin pursed his lips in thought, "I do not know what moles are, but the vermin we have here are quite vicious and extremely dangerous. Monstrous creatures that destroy all in their path, only the most capable of our people go on the yearly hunt. Alorus goes on the hunts, as do Namtar and Adrahasis. Adrahasis only attends the hunt during the last days of infestation, but that does not prevent him from bringing in the most kill."

Leo sat up a little straighter at that, "Really? He doesn't really strike me as the hunting type. Or the outdoors type, or the get into danger type."

"He says he only does it to keep the city safe and he does not use weapons to hunt either, only inventions he and father Berosus create and occasionally he uses his mental abilities to capture them."

"Wow, that's actually kinda cool."

Gamil-sin almost frowned when he remembered that his human friend once said that humans consider the word cool as a compliment or a form of praise so he smiled instead, "It is very 'cool' indeed, however, Zaidu does get quite frustrated when Adrahasis manages to bring in more kill at the end of the season when he only hunted for a few days."

Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Zaidu, aka, alternate dimension Marcus.

Leo isn't sure if this Marcus is more frustrating or more annoying than the one he had to deal with when he was fourteen. Either way, he's still a pain.

Leo met him two days after the crash when Adrahasis was showing him around and was none too pleased when he did. He and Adrahasis were friends, at least that's what they were as far as he could tell which wasn't all that surprising since his dimensions Marcus and Chase were friends at some stage as well. Plus Zaidu wasn't huge like the rest of the beings on this planet, meaning that he hadn't gone through his change either so their being friends wasn't all that surprising I guess.

What was surprising was the fact that Zaidu wasn't out to destroy him like Marcus was and yet somehow Leo couldn't help but feel like he would've preferred it if Zaidu was evil and out to kill him. No, instead of hating him, alternate dimension captain eyebrows wouldn't stop hitting on him.

And he wasn't even trying to be subtle either, the come on's were so blatant Leo's sure that even his dimensions Caitlin would have been put off.

Worst of all, no matter how many times Leo told him off, he wouldn't stop.

"Although, I am sure Zaidu prefers hunting you much more than he does hunting vermin." Gamil-sin said with a sly smile and Leo glared at him as he turned back towards the table in front of them with a huff.

"Don't start, Mills. You know I can't stand him."

"Do I?" The redhead paused, "And what of Adrahasis?"

"What about him?"

"Would you object if he began to pursue you?"

Leo glanced back at the redhead beside him for a moment, "What do you mean, like, if he asked me out on a date?"

"Date?" Gamil-sin frowned, "No, I mean if he attempted to court you." Leo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that since he's pretty sure courting and dating is the exact same thing. "Would you reject him if he did?"

And yet that question still made him pause for a moment to actually really think about it. Would he go out with Adrahasis? I mean like seriously date him?

Well for one thing, Leo isn't gay, or at least he doesn't think he is. Plus Adrahasis is alternate dimension Chase and Chase has always been his brother, the idea of actually dating his brother even if they aren't technically related by blood was a little difficult to process. But then again Adrahasis isn't Chase or at least that's not how it feels anyway.

There's just something about him that's different, Leo can't figure out what it is. But whatever it is, Leo doesn't really mind that its there.

"I-I don't know." Leo said honestly as he dropped his arms on the table and started tracing random patterns on it. "You remember what I told you about him right? In my world, Dre is my brother. Its hard trying to wrap my mind around the idea of dating him."

"Do you feel affection towards him?"

"Do you mean, do I like him?"

Gamil-sin shook his head, "Not just like, Leo. Do you feel something more for him?"

"I... I'm not sure, I mean in my world I wasn't all that into other guys so I-"

"Do not think in terms of human sexuality Leo. Or even of the brother you have in your world." The redhead said putting a hand on the human's arm making him look back at him, "Think only of what you feel for Adrahasis himself. If he were to court you with the intent of making you his centre, would you accept him?"

"His centre, like you are to Al'?" Leo's eyes widened a bit while Gamil-sin nodded, looking a little more nervous than Leo would have expected. Leo started biting his lip and stared at the table long and hard before he answered.

"Yeah, I think I would."

"Even if there was a chance that you may not be able to return to your world if you did?" The redhead said quietly and Leo answered him sounding just as surprised as he felt.

"I... I don't think I'd care."

The smile Gamil-sin gave him was brilliant as he suddenly shot up out of his seat and hoisted Leo up in the air to swing him around in his arms, making the human gasp and struggle for air.

"Joy! You will make such a wonderful brother."

"What are you...talking a-Mills I can't breath."

The redhead immediately stopped to pull away still holding the human up above the ground by his shoulders as he stared at him in concern. When another voice suddenly spoke up behind them.

"Take care arammu, humans are much too delicate for such rough play." Leo was set down on the ground and they both looked back to find Alorus, Namtar and Sige all moving towards their seats around the table.

Gamil-sin instantly started to blush when Alorus came over and pressed a kiss against his forehead as he sat down on the redhead's other side while the rest sat down as well.

Leo rolled his eyes when Alorus finished, "Especially Leo."

"Hey, just cause I can't break a beam in half like the rest of you freaks of nature, doesn't mean I'm delicate."

Alorus laughed despite the insult, wrapping his arm around Gamil-sin to pull him close and the redhead gave him a warm smile.

"Freaks of nature, I cannot say I disagree with you child. However I would hope that our similarities with the universe outweighed our differences and that we may all be joined by the intricate thread of fate that gives all life meaning."

Sige said, dramatically staring off into the distance while Leo, Alorus, Gamil-sin and Namtar just stared at him until the human finally broke the silence.

"What'd he say?"

"No idea." Alorus said with a frown on his face until Namtar just shrugged. "Leo, with Sige sometimes it is best to just, smile and nod." Sige gaped at Namtar and the woman just laughed as she leaned onto his shoulder.

Leo smiled they all looked so right together. There was no hesitation, no complications and it all just seemed so easy. It was never that easy for Bree and Owen and even Tasha and Donald had their moments. Sometimes Adam didn't even seem to be aware that such a thing as dating existed and as for Leo things between him and Janelle have always been hard.

There was always something that went wrong, something that needed to be fixed something that glitched and tried to destroy them all. It was never easy, why couldn't it be as easy for them as it was for the ue'el-... Ue'eluya- whatever they are.

All they had to do was choose a centre and the rest was history, or at least that's what he assumes. Namtar never gave him any details so he wasn't exactly sure how everything worked but it seemed easy enough.

Fall in love, date for a while, do some kind of bonding ceremony and then bam!

Instant happily ever after.

But then again they were an advanced superhuman race, of course dating for them would be easy. At that moment Leo thought of Adrahasis, he wondered how easy it would be for them if they started dating. Surprisingly enough it didn't really matter that Adrahasis was a guy, but Leo couldn't help but wonder about home.

Could he really just leave everything behind and start over in a different dimension all together, isn't there some kind of scientific rule against something like that?

Leo just sighed as he shook those thoughts free from his head, it doesn't even matter anyway though right?

I mean, it's not like Adrahasis likes him like that anyway. He's just a little friendlier than Chase is, maybe that's why Adrahasis makes him feel so awkward.

He's just friendlier and really really intense for some reason.

The human was pulled from his thoughts when voices suddenly started coming from the hallway and Minussa and Berosus appeared in the doorway followed by an anxious looking Adrahasis and an annoyed Zaidu.

Leo sighed before he mumbled out, "Great, guess who came over for dinner?"

Gamil-sin's head snapped up from whatever private conversation he was having with Alorus and the redhead grinned as he leaned towards the human's ear and teased. "Two hunters but only one prey, such luck you have Leo. I envy you."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, you're hillarious."

The redhead giggled when the conversation from the four entering the room caught his attention.

"What right does Adrahasis have over this claim-"

"No more right than you." Adrahasis hissed out interrupting Zaidu and earning a dark glare. "I gave him the gifts and he accepted both, it was his choice."

"The child is not of this world, what right of choice does he have over our law?"

"Just because he is not of this world does not make him any less worthy of our law. Claiming him without his consent as you are proposing to do is barbaric even by your standards Zaidu."

"And giving a child this much free will while expecting obedience is naïve, even by your standards, brother."

Adrahasis stopped right in his tracks making the other three stop while the five at the table stared at them as the conversation continued. Leo frowned since he had a feeling the conversation had something to do with him.

"Naivety is expecting obedience from the child by forcing it out of him. He is not as weak willed as I'm sure you'd like him to be. And for the record, _brother_ , if I wanted an obedient submissive mate then he would be last person I chose. I unlike you, appreciate strength in a centre. Not one I can manipulate as I please."

"That is because you are a fool-"

"That is enough!" Minussa said effectively bringing an end to the argument as she glanced over towards Leo as she lowered her voice. "This is neither the time nor the place."

"No actually I think this is the perfect time and place to end this once and for all." Berosus said as he fixed both Adrahasis and Zaidu in a stern glare, "Zaidu, I understand your frustrations but Adrahasis is right. This was the child's choice and by accepting both gifts, Adrahasis has earned the right to attempt claim. You will not interfere, unless Leo refuses the last gift. If he accepts then you will abide by our law and you will leave them be. Understood?"

Leo's frown deepened. Gifts, what are they talking about?

Zaidu grit his teeth as he glared at Adrahasis before he growled out, "As you wish, lord Berosus."

"Good, now that that is over." Minussa said giving a sigh of relief as she gestured towards the table, "Dinner will be served soon-"

"I have lost my appetite."

Zaidu immediately turned and left the room, Adrahasis let out a heavy sigh as he dragged a hand through his hair when Berosus put a hand on his shoulder prompting the younger man to look up at him.

"Give him time, he will accept it." Berosus said with a soft smile, "I am proud of you son and wish you happiness."

"Thank you father." Adrahasis said with a slight nod when Minussa suddenly grabbed his arm and led him towards the table. "Come come, you have a very important request to make."

The young man blushed as he was pulled over towards the table and Berosus just shook his head as he followed.

Adrahasis sat down next to Leo, trying to ignore the confused look on the boy's face as he slid his chair forward.

"What was that all about?" The human asked, although it seemed like the question was directed at the entire table and not just Adrahasis.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Leo." Adrahasis said giving a moment to pause before reaching out to take the human's hand. Leo just stared in surprise for a moment, ignoring the warm edge of static that flowed over his skin every time they touched as Adrahasis continued. "But there is something I wish to ask you and although I was planning on doing this after we ate... I think it would be best to do it now before I lose my courage." Adrahasis gave an awkward laugh and Leo felt the gaze of six other pairs of eyes focus on them.

"Uh... Ohkay, what's up?"

Adrahasis took a deep breath, "I care for you, very much Leo."

"And... I care about you."

O.K this is weird.

Adrahasis smiled as a light blush started burning under his skin, "Since the moment we met I... I knew that you were very important to me but at first I was not sure why at the time but you've made me feel things I've never felt for another being."

Leo frowned, "Things like what?"

A high pitched giggle suddenly rang through the air and all eyes turned towards Namtar. "What indeed."

Adrahasis glared at his sister when Minussa spoke, "Namtar, behave."

"Dre?" Leo asked drawing Adrahasis' gaze back towards him and his blush went one shade darker.

"Things... I was not sure I would ever feel for anyone. But, meeting you gave me hope."

Ohkay, seriously what's up? If Leo didn't know any better he'd swear that Adrahasis was proposing.

"A week ago when you accepted the first courting gift-"

_'Courting gift?'_

"I was relieved and when you accepted the second I-"

_'Second?!'_

Wait a minute, is this about the leaf and the flower?

Those were courting gifts?!

Oh shit.

"Leo," Adrahasis said as he looked the teen dead in the eyes, making Leo freeze in that gaze that was so familiar and yet so intense. "I am aware of the fact that we have not known each other for very long. Usually the courting process takes much longer than the length of just a few days, but I do not need anymore time to know what I feel for you is love."

Leo's eyes went wide, "Dre..."

Adrahasis' hands started glowing and Leo could do nothing more than watch as the glow got brighter with every passing second until a light weight suddenly fell into his hand and the glow dimmed.

It was an apple, or at least it looked like an apple.

Half of it was gold while the other half was silver, it was round and smooth but the skin somehow felt hard as Adrahasis wrapped his fingers wrap around it.

"I cannot see myself being... existing without you so," Adrahasis paused to take a deep breath and gave a warm smile, "With the acceptance of this gift, you will become my centre and I will be yours. You will be the force that drives me and we will be forever bound, in this life and the next. Leo... Do you accept?"

Leo froze, eyes darting from the apple in his hands to the man holding it. His heart was pounding harshly in his chest and racing along with his thoughts.

What does he do?

Accept it or refuse?

The most logical answer right now would be no. Of course it is. He can't get married! He's like nineteen years old for crying out loud and he's only known Dre for a month.

The problem is that when he tried to open his mouth to say no, he couldn't get his lips to even budge. He couldn't think, every time he tried to focus on how much of a very bad idea this was his mind would circle back to the heat he could feel warming his skin and the way the other's eyes warmed as they stared back.

But it was seriously a very bad idea.

I mean, this is basically the ue'el-whatever's equivalent to marriage. Is he really ready to get married? Right now?

What about home?!

What about Adam, Bree and Chase and Big D and his mom and his home? What about earth? Can he really stay here? Stay here married to another guy that reminds him of his brother back home?

Leo took a deep breath and shut his eyes, trying to will himself to think when Gamil-sin's words came back to him.

_"Do not think of the brother you have in your world, think only of Adrahasis."_

So Leo did.

Strangely enough, he could see himself staying with Dre.

What he said to Mills was true, he honestly would let Adrahasis try to court him. Which he's apparently been doing anyway, although he wasn't aware of the fact that he was being courted but still.

He'd miss home of course he would.

He'd miss Adam, Bree and Chase. He'd miss big D and his mom, grandma Rose and even principal Perry too. They're his family and he'll always love them, but somehow Leo didn't feel like he belonged there anymore even if he knew it.

The idea of leaving this world, never seeing Adrahasis behind was something that somehow just didn't make sense to him.

So yes, when he told Gamil-sin that he doesn't think he'd care if he never went back home, he was telling the truth.

He wouldn't care.

Does this mean that he loves Adrahasis... Well, Leo isn't really all too sure about that. But he knows that he doesn't want to leave, he feels something for Adrahasis something so much deeper than he ever really felt for Janelle and more than anything Leo knows that he'd be happier here with him than he would be back home.

Maybe this time it would be alright to take a leap of faith, he does like to gamble and he's always been lucky.

Leo shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he spoke.

"Yeah... yes I will."

Leo opened his eyes when he heard Namtar squeal in delight while Minussa clapped her hands in excitement. But all of those reactions paled to the look of deep relief that filled Adrahasis' eyes before he suddenly moved, putting a hand on the back of Leo's neck to pull him close and give him a deep kiss.

Warm static instantly shot up to Leo's head and his eyes rolled back into the back of his head, going almost completely limp as the other drew him even closer slipping his tongue in along with his own to earn a deep moan.

_'Oh my God, best idea ever'_

Suddenly the tension, emotions and pounding in his chest made sense. Leo braced one hand on Adrahasis' shoulder when he felt himself start to fall forward as a feeling of completion started to take hold when Alorus spoke, breaking the moment completely.

"And Leo complains about our displays of affection." The man gave a snort as he teased, "Who is without any shame now?"

Adrahasis pulled back to glare at his brother while Leo tried to get his mind back into working order.

"Wha-what was that?"

"That is called a kiss Leo, do you not have those on your earth?" Sige asked looking genuinely interested while Namtar gave a scoff and Minussa shushed them.

"Quiet, they are not finished yet."

Leo frowned sitting up a little more once his breathing was back under control. "What does she mean?"

A soft smile spread over Adrahasis lips and he handed the human the fruit. "Now you take a bite and I will do the same."

"He's allowing the child to have the choice?" Leo could hear Minussa whisper to Berosus, but didn't think too much of it. He turned the apple around to look at it. It was divided into two distinct sides one gold and one deep silver smooth solid. The teen briefly wondered if it was as hard as it felt but gave a mental shrug as he lifted the fruit to his lips and took a bite from the gold side.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise when he realised that it kind off tasted like wine. He's only had it once before, when he was sixteen. Big D used to drink on occasion when he was having a tough time with the time machine they needed to save Adam, Bree and Chase and Leo snuck a sip of it once.

It tasted good, sweet with some kind of oaky edge to it. As he chewed he saw Dre's cheeks start to flush. Alorus started to laugh when Gamil-sin hit his arm and hissed at him, making the man pout as he sank further back into his seat.

"Not bad, bet it would make one heck of an apple pie." Leo joked about to take another when Adrahasis stopped him short, "Just one bite, for each of us. Another would be too much."

Adrahasis took a bite of the silver side and Alorus gave a snort as his brother chewed before he mumbled out. "I have always wanted another younger sister, but I suppose Leo will do just as fine."

"What's that supposed to-" Leo was cut off when Minussa suddenly jumped from her seat and ran right around the table to take his arm with a beaming smile on her face.

"We must make haste, the cleansing rituals take three hours and we have little time before the rising of the third moon."

"Cleansing rituals? But what about dinner-"

Namtar interrupted with a shake of her head, "You cannot consume food once the gift of the centre has been accepted Leo. It is forbidden."

"I learned that the hard way." Alorus said with a grimace as he placed a hand on his stomach while Gamil-sin just giggled.

Leo got up at Minussa's insistent tugging and Adrahasis stood up as well, the teen opened his mouth to at least try and ask one of the many thousands of questions bouncing around in his head when Adrahasis cupped his face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss against Leo's lips, making the human's mind fizzle out for the briefest of moments.

When Adrahasis suddenly whispered against his lips.

"Muranu."

"What?" Leo asked still feeling a little dazed and Adrahasis smiled as he answered.

"Muranu. That is your new name."

Leo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Minussa gave him another hard tug, "Come along child we haven't much time."

"Ohkay but-"

Leo's words were dragged on along with him when Gamil-sin got up as well, "I will go with him."

Alorus gave him a peck on the cheek and the redhead ran out behind them when Berosus spoke.

"Such a strange being, one would think by his reactions that he was unaware of how courting worked." The older man gave a snort, "But that cannot possibly be, correct daughter?"

Namtar's eyes widened for the briefest of moments before she spoke, "Uh... Yeah of course father, I told Leo all about our rituals."

Sige frowned as he stared down at his protector. She said _"Yeah"_

It's a human word that she picked up from Leo and she only said it when she was being untruthful about something. But she couldn't be lying about this right?

That would mean that Leo was completely unaware of the fact that he was-

Sige's eyes went wide.

"Oh my."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The "cleansing ritual" was just a little bit traumatic.

Leo was literally scrubbed from head to toe, almost drowned in what had to be thousands of gallons of "sacred water", before they cleaned, sprayed and shaved places Leo wasn't even aware they could get to.

Oh the horror.

What's worse was the fact that Gamil-sin was there with him every step of the way, the redhead thought that Leo might appreciate some extra company since he remembers what his first cleansing was like. He said that Leo got off easy since some Minussa was the one put in charge of the process and not his mother, apparently his mom had very odd ideas about what being clean actually meant.

Although Leo had to admit he's never looked better.

Seriously mr. Davenport would kill for his skin to look that good.

Leo sighed as he walked down the hallway, tugging at the silk robe wrapped around his shoulders.

Part of him couldn't believe what he was about to do, getting married and all but another part of him was kind of excited. It's just that he missed home.

Leo stopped in front of a large blank space of wall and let his hand glide across the small lit up panel right in the middle.

"Greetings master Leo. I would like to congratulate you on your joining this very night and wish you happiness in your union."

 _Master Leo_.

Oh fuck, Leo doesn't think he's ever missed hearing Eddie's snarky remarks as much as he does now. Hearing a disembodied voice that's meant to be part of the house sound so nice was creepy as hell.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about it because it was so nice. I mean with Eddie you knew that he could turn on you at any minute, the home security system was pretty honest about that.

With this one, you could never tell.

It's supposed to be artificial intelligence after all, but it never gave any signs of evolving.

Weird.

"How may I assist you this evening sir?"

"Right, uhm... Minussa said I have to come see big-I mean lord Berosus before the final ceremony for-"

"The elixir. Of course master Leo, lord Berosus is awaiting your arrival in the laboratory. Please come in."

Suddenly a door appeared in the middle of the wall. Two panels sliding apart to reveal a brightly lit corridor and Leo walked right through, following the bright strip of blue lighting all the way to the lab.

It was a lot different from the lab back home.

It was raised up higher above ground. The floors were all made from smooth gleaming steel while one desk stood right in the middle. A wave of your hand and a little concentration would usually make what ever you needed appear from the steel floors.

Extra desks, chairs, lab equipment, compartments and chemicals, you name it. Of course this took a much higher level of brain function than humans were able to muster in order to control, so Berosus was extremely surprised when Leo was somehow able to summon a desk and a holographic controller that first day he stepped into the lab.

That was actually a few days before Adrahasis gave him the leaf, when Berosus asked to run a few tests on him.

There were large windows giving way to the surrounding estate were all around the lab. Leo could see acres and acres of green gardens under the velvet black sky dotted with starts while the first moon was high up in the sky as the second steadily rose to join it.

Three moons.

Each one representing the different phases of the night.

Evening, midnight and twilight.

According to Minussa, once he bit into the apple that Dre gave him he started a countdown that would end with the rise of the third moon. That meant that they only have until twilight to complete the ceremony or else they would have to wait another three hundred years before making another attempt. Once the third moon has risen it would be too late.

Plus she said that once Adrahasis ate the fruit his own little countdown would start and if he didn't make it before twilight his mind would be lost forever.

Leo isn't sure what that means but he's sure he doesn't want to find out.

Berosus was sitting at the desk with multiple holograms all floating around him, which suspiciously looked like clothes. The man seemed to frown as he stared at a blue and green design before brushing the hologram away as he focused on another one.

_'He really is just like big D'_

Leo thought with a sad smile as he stepped inside, making Berosus' head snap up with a smile.

"Leo! I am glad that you are here." The man said as he stood up from his seat and went over to wrap his arm around the teens shoulders to walk him closer as he pointed from one hologram to the next.

"I need your advice." The man started, "Your descriptions on human clothing have intrigued me so I wanted to ask you, which one do you think would look best on me. I feel as though this one would fit me better but the colour of this one brings out the brilliance of my eyes."

_'Yup, exactly like big D'_

Leo thought as he rolled his eyes before he spoke, "Of course it does. Look big- I mean Barry. Minussa said I have to come get something for the ceremony-"

"Ah yes the elixir." Berosus said as he walked across the lab. "I have almost forgotten about the ceremony, it feels as if you are already part of our family."

"Yeah it does doesn't it." Leo said as he waved his hand and a silver chair slowly rose up from the ground. The teen sat down, careful to make sure that his robe kept everything that needed covering covered before looking up to find Berosus staring at him in slight wonder.

"What?"

Berosus blinked and just shook his head, before turning back to the wall where he summoned a huge freezer with gleaming double doors. The man opened the cooling unit and started looking through the many coloured bottles inside. "Nothing... Are you excited about the evening's ceremony?"

"Yeah, I mean I was a little surprised at first and Mills told me that if I accepted I might not be able to go home so at first I didn't know what to do but," Leo paused to look out the window to stare at the moons. "It just feels like I belong here, with you guys you know? And Dre is... It's still a little weird cause he's so much like my brother Chase, but it just feels right with him. I never even thought that I could like other guys but he's so-"

"Overwhelming?" Berosus asked as he looked up at the human and Leo nodded.

"Intense, especially when we touch. Is that normal?"

Berosus shrugged as he took a bottle of bright purple liquid from the freezer and turned away, prompting the device to close and dissolve back into the floor. "Yes and no. Do you feel the same way around any of the others?"

"No."

Berosus took a deep breath as he went to stand by the desk in the centre and a measuring cup and a vile appeared, "Alorus' remarks on the fragility of humans are not all said in humour Leo. You are more sensitive than we are and in that way our emotions can influence you to a greater degree, remember also that we can feel your emotions. Therefore, the intensity that you feel is a sort of combination of Adrahasis' feelings for you as well as your own feelings being reflected from him."

"Wait so what I feel-"

"Is a combination of your attraction towards each other, yes." Berosus said measuring out a small amount of purple liquid, it slowly streamed out of the oddly shaped bottle. Sliding out like slime and making the human pull a face. "I am sure you have felt the happiness that Alorus always seems to display, Gamil-sin's shyness. Minussa's compassion. Those are not only their emotions but also yours being reflected from them, which is why I'm sure you've felt Zaidu's attraction towards you. But since you feel contempt towards him you do not feel anything pleasant around him. Which could be the real reason why you constantly reject him."

"I constantly reject him cause he's an asshole." Leo grumbled and Berosus frowned at the boy, wondering what on earth that reference meant before he simply shook his head in dismissal.

"Either way, it matters not since you are to be Adrahasis' centre. He is very happy to have you as his."

"Yeah and I'm happy to be his, it's just-" Leo stopped himself and stared down at the floor making Berosus look up to stare at him in confusion. "I'm already starting to miss home, my world wasn't as amazing as this one but, I still loved it there. I'm pretty sure big D and Chase would lose their minds if they ever saw this lab, Bree would probably loose her mind over Sige and Adam would eat out half of the city's food." Leo's head snapped up and he gave Berosus a smile, "Hey, maybe once you get the the time machine fixed I could go visit."

"Go back? Leo you cannot go back to your world."

Leo frowned, "Why? Is this because of the ceremony or-"

"No it is not that, it is..." Berosus paused as he set the viles down on the table and took a deep breath before looking back up at the human. "Leo, I wanted to tell you believe me I did. But when Adrahasis came to me asking permission to court you I thought that it would be better not to just yet. I did not want to make it seem like you had no other options but to accept his advances."

"What are you talking about?"

"You cannot go back to your world because you have no world to go back to."

Leo's eyes went wide, "What?!"

Berosus took a deep breath, "I realised it a few weeks ago, when you first came to the lab and summoned a table. The human mind should not be capable of that, our technology is far too advanced for you to be able to do the things you can do-... Summoning things in the lab, sensing the mechanics that our androids operate on and I am sure you've seen the glow that appears when we teleport objects. A human mind would not be able to perceive all those things, it is impossible."

"So, isn't that a good thing?"

"Normally yes, but when I did the tests on you, they showed that your body has been adapting to our environment, your mind is evolving at a much faster pace than it is meant to be. It is like a virus, changing you so you can adapt and thrive in our world."

"You mean I caught some kind of disease?!" Leo all but screeched as he jumped from his seat and Berosus stepped forward.

"No, no. There is nothing _'wrong'_ with you, you are simply adapting to survive in your new home. At first I did not understand why but then you showed me the image on your holo device and it all made sense."

"What made sense?"

"That was not you in the image Leo. It was a version of you yes, but it wasn't you."

"...what?"

"When you went back in time to save your brothers and sister you started a new chain of events that created an alternate future one that was different from the one you came from."

"Yeah that was the whole point." Leo said as he walked over to the desk, "To create a future where Adam Bree and Chase were still alive."

"Yes, but you do not come from a world where they are alive, you come from a world where they are dead, therefore you do not belong in the new future and why you are here."

"I don't understand."

"Look," Berosus said as his hand gave a brief glow and Leo's holophone appeared in his hand, the man set it down on the desk and turned it on making the picture he saw earlier in the time machine appear. "In this picture, this Leo has these abilities, the ones you call bionics does he not?"

Leo gave a nod as he stared at the picture of him throwing some kind of energy sphere, "Yeah."

"Do you have bionics?"

"No."

"Well then if this is you and you are meant to be back in this world to complete this future then why do you not have bionics right now?"

The human's eyebrows furrowed for a moment.

"Think about it child. If this is you and you are meant to go back, then why do you not have any memories passed the point you saving your siblings? Why did you not know that you would be the one to save them, why do you not have these abilities as well? The only logical answer is that you are no longer part of that world, you changed time and because you are part of a time that no longer exists, you were removed from that dimension while your younger alternate carried on after saving your Adam, Bree and Chase."

Leo's eyes went wide.

It totally makes sense, but-

"If that's true then shouldn't have have vanished from existence, I'm not part of that dimension so why am I here?"

"Because time moves in a strange circle that's filled with curves and turns." Berosus explained as he gestured to the picture, "This reality only exists because you went back in time to create it. If you vanished from existence then the circle however illogical it may seem, would be incomplete. Your brother's and sisters would cease to exist and it would be a constant loop of you going back into time and disappearing over and over again. Your actions created a... Hole in the circle, so to repair that hole you must exist in a world where there will only be one of you in a different dimension."

"But what about your Leo, shouldn't there be a parallel version of me here too." Leo said sound a little bit panicked, "If he's here or he's born then what happens then?"

Berosus looked away for a moment as we spoke, "We already had a Leo, but he... He did not make it passed child birth."

"What-... How do-"

"Minussa was carrying a child fifty years ago, but he did not make it. We may seem nearly invincible as we are now but it is difficult for our kind to conceive safely." The man said quietly as he ran hand through his hair. "After I ran those tests on you, I realised that your DNA was a partial match to his. He would have been Adrahasis, Alorus and Namtar's younger brother. Therefore, Adrahasis may never have found his centre had that been the case for you see as open as we are to personal choice. We do not approve of incest."

"I thought that centre's are chosen."

"They are, but there is a very strong chance Adrahasis might have found attraction in him as he does in you." Berosus said with a slight cringe before he continued, "I believe that your time device sending you here, was not a malfunction but time simply repairing itself in the most logical way possible. By sending you to a dimension where a Leo does not exist and there is no danger of one reappearing again. It sent you here to maintain balance, but in doing so it also gave you a new life."

"Wow." Leo said as he sat down, not even realising that he'd summoned a chair without thinking about it first when one suddenly appeared beneath him. Berosus smiled as he went back to the elixir. "So I can never go back?"

"No, you have been... Expelled from that world. Even if you tried to use the machine it would just send you back here. You were fortunate that there was a dimension were you could be sent after you left your world. It is quite possible that the time device might not have worked for anyone else but you."

"So if your Leo hadn't died-"

"Then you would not have been able to go back in time."

"But- what If I went to a different dimension and not another time, what then?"

Berosus' head gave a slight tilt, "Different dimension not time. Provided that no time was not altered and you returned at approximately the same time as you left then nothing would have changed. Your body would simply adapt to that dimensions version of you so in a way, I suppose you would share the same body. There is a possibility that he would go to your time before switching back again for the same amount of time. To maintain a balance."

"Wait a minute." Leo started as he looked up at the man, "So all those scientists all those people that have tried to go back in time couldn't because there were no dead versions of themselves."

"Something would be changed, because there is no way that they could go to another time without altering something even if it wasn't intentionally altered. That would trigger a change and in doing so transform their world into a reality where their present selves do not exist. Time prevented their travels to prevent an imperfection from being created, imperfections could cause disastrous results in the fabric of the universe."

"Wow..." Leo paused for a moment biting his bottom lip as his mind seemed to race when it suddenly settled on one disturbing thought.

Did big D know?

Is that why he sent Leo instead of himself, because he knew he wouldn't be able to.

Mr. Davenport explained why Leo had to go. He said that his weight wouldn't allow it, he even started crying as he ate some cookie dough ice cream which in turn encouraged some sympathy from Leo and he agreed to go. Not that he would have needed much encouragement to go on a mission but still.

Did he know this would happen, that Leo might never come back again?

"What about the people from the reality I came from, what happened to them?"

"Time moves in a circle, an illogical circle that has many curved and turns but a circle none the less." Berosus repeated as he finished measuring out the vile of elixir and set the bottle down. "You did not alter events in a different time and dimension, only the time. Say for example you had left your dimension and time, gone to another and altered things in that dimension. Things would have changed for that dimension but you would still be able to return to your own time and dimension, the one in which you belong. But you went to a different time _in your dimension_ creating a gap where you basically just vanish into thin air. It is not like death where you are permanently removed, universal energies recognise when there is something missing where something should be."

"The moment you left your time to start the chain of events that changed your future, your world immediately began to deconstruct and adapt to the new changes. It picks up from the moment you met with your passed self, from that point on, your world and everyone in it dissolved because you were removed. Not transferred to another parallel where you can simply be brought back at the exact same time and nothing is changed. You left your time, altered the time stream and it adapted to the changes just as your body is adapting to fit into this world. Time fixed the gap you created by removing your future but could not remove you because your part of the circle, your going back in time, is what desolved the old one and completes the path of this new future."

"But there was a different picture on there first, of me with a dog-"

"Simple cross dimensional interference, you did not belong in that time so it just showed you an option of a different you in another dimension. Your _'big D'_ , the future you lived in that other world, no longer exists."

Wait a minute, doesn't that technically mean he disintegrated big D?

No, no it means that big D never existed. He just carried on from the point after Leo arrived in the passed time.

But there's still something he doesn't get.

"How come my holophone hasn't disappeared yet, it belongs to that time and future doesn't it?"

At that Berosus smiled, "Haven't you wondered what we did with your old clothes?"

Leo blinked in surprise when he realised that he hasn't even thought about them in weeks. He can't even remember what they looked like.

Jeans or were they slacks, a t-shirt it had something printed on it and it was...

Blue? No green? White?

The man's smile grew, "They disappeared a few days after Minussa started making you new clothes, they disappeared just as that future did."

"Why?"

"Because you were no longer holding onto them. We are capable of many things in this dimension, we cannot artificially maintain life, but we are capable of things humans could only dream of. The moment you arrived your body and mind began to adapt and the first thing you did was subconsciously preserve your human possessions so they could not be destroyed, but when Minussa gave you new clothes your old clothes began to disappear. Because you accepted the fact that you would no longer need them so they dissolved just as your old world. Have you seen the time machine once since you came in here today?"

Leo's eyes widened when he looked around and realised that he hadn't.

What did it look like again?

A blue... No red chair, copper bars?

"I just thought you stored it away somewhere?"

Berosus grinned, "It was here in the lab when I was speaking to Zaidu and Adrahasis, but when I came back after you accepted my sons gift it was nowhere to be seen. You stopped holding onto it when you came to the conclusion that you did not need it. Meaning you really have no intention of ever leaving here, whether you fully realise it or not."

"And the holophone?"

"It too will disappear eventually, once you are ready to let it go, but it holds sentimental value. Reminders of your family and the future you fought so hard to achieve, so that might take a while."

Leo reached out towards the holographic image and it filled with static making him flinch back, "Why can I see this if I can't be part of it?"

"The force of your will. You have accepted that you cannot go back, that this is no longer your world." Berosus said sadly as he looked up at the picture of the smiling teens, "But you cannot let go of them, of the future you so desperately wanted to be part of. Somehow you created a link through this holo device to that future. One day when you let go of it, let go of Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. It will disappear as well."

"Wow wait. So I have super powers now?"

Berosus laughed, "No more than we do. Do not worry, you will learn to control it with time."

"Will I forget?"

"You will forget some things, things of little importance. Memories that seem to pale in comparison with your new reality. But you will remember who you are, where you came from and you will remember _them_. True connections like those are difficult to dissolve."

"But I'll never see them again."

"Cross dimensional warps might make it possible for them to come here or for you to go there, but it is cross dimensional not time travel. To maintain a balance their counter parts will have to go to that world and vice versa, it is inescapable. So no. It is not likely that you will ever see them again."

"You know what's weird?"

"Weird?"

The human rolled his eyes, "It means very strange."

"Oh. What is _weird_?"

Leo sighed, "I'm not even sad that I can't go back. I miss them, but I don't really want to go back. I've been feeling that way for weeks and... I guess now I know why."

"Then it has already begun." Berosus said as he stood up straight and handed the human the vile in his hands, "Now for the next step."

Leo took the vile and stared at it warily for a moment before looking up at the man in front of him, "What's this for again?"

"It is the final step in the cleansing ritual," Berosus paused for a moment, "Well it is not really part of our customs but we have learnt to integrate it into the ritual."

"If it isn't part of your customs then why do I need to drink it?"

Berosus cringed, "Did Namtar not tell you?"

Leo frowned, "Tell me what?"

"Well since you are Adrahasis' centre it is simply in your best interests to drink this," Leo blinked in surprise when a light almost invisible blush spread over his face, "It will make the bonding process... easier and less painful."

"Painful? What do you mean painful, no one said anything about pain-"

Berosus cursed quietly in his head, why does Namtar torture him so?!

"Leo, you realise that the bonding between yourself and Adrahasis will be done through sexual intercourse do you not?"

Leo's eyes went wide, "...what..."

"Has no one told you? I would have thought that Gamil-sin would have atleast-"

"He told me that he and Al'... Did it when they were bonded. But he didn't tell me that that's how you- you know. Besides those two are like a rabbits they're always getting it on."

"Well what did you think would happen?"

"I don't know. Eat a couple of fruit, pick some leaves say some vows whatever!" Leo said in frustration as he glared at the vile, "I didn't know I'd have to... You know, with him."

Berosus frowned, "Do you not want to have sexual intercourse with him?"

Leo shifted a bit in his seat and Berosus had to hold back a laugh, "That's not the point."

"Are you unwilling to have sexual intercourse with him?"

"Again that's not the point."

Berosus sighed, "Do you want to be with Adrahasis?"

"Yes of course I do but-"

"Then drink the elixir child, you will be fine." The man said turning back towards his holographic clothes as he gave a scoff, "If you react this way now, I can only imagine your reaction when you see Adrahasis."

"Ok what's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked in exasperation and Berosus glanced down at him.

"What did Namtar tell you about bonding?"

"She said once it is completed the body will reflect the mind."

"And that is all you need to know. Now drink the vile and hurry to meet Alorus, I am sure Adrahasis is already waiting by now."

Leo huffed, "Not until you tell me what it does."

Berosus gave an exasperated sigh, "Leo think of what you know about sexual intercourse between men. Now in that frame of mind what part of your body would need to be less painful for the process to be more enjoyable for you?"

The human's expression twisted in thought when it hit him and he gaped almost dropping the vile in his hand, "Wait a minute, why am I-... Why do I have to be the girl?"

"Girl?" Berosus frowned and Leo felt himself flush, "Please don't make me say it."

"Oh, _girl_. I would advise you not to speak in such ways before Namtar and Minussa. And you are the _girl_ because you chose it to be so."

"When did I-"

"When you bit into the gift. Biting the golden side meant that you chose to be the centre instead of the protector. It is unusual for one being courted to receive that choice, but Adrahasis insists on giving you as much freedom as possible."

"But I didn't know that!"

Berosus gave another sigh, "I really must speak with Namtar once morning breaks and you must get to Adrahasis before twilight. The elixir will help create a self sustaining lubricant of sorts it also adds elasticity so you... Will not be hurt but will not lose... Well let us just say it makes conventional preparation unnecessary without any harsh side effects."

Leo gulped and stared at the vile with a new kind of horror in his eyes. Well if it makes things hurt less, since he's apparently bottoming then-

The human downed the vile in one gulp, surprisingly enough it didn't taste as horribly as it looked. It actually wasn't half bad.

"It tastes like that copper fruit stuff I had a while back."

"Yes, it is one of Adrahasis' favourites. I made sure to flavour it that way."

Leo gave the man an incredulous look, "If I'm the one drinking it then why does it matter if it tastes like one of Adrahasis' favourite fruit?"

Berosus blanched and quickly went over to grab Leo's shoulders and steer him out of his lab, "You must get to Adrahasis now, quickly child there isn't much time left."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready Leo?"

Alorus asked as he glanced down at the human beside him, letting his lips quirk up in a slight grin at the clear anxiety that he could feel reflecting off of him.

Leo glanced up at him for a brief moment and let out a deep breath, "Yeah... Yeah I'm ready I'm just-"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

Alorus gave a slight shrug, "It is normal to be nervous, this is a very large step you are taking and after only a few weeks." The taller man let his head tilt to the side a bit, "My courtship to Gamil-sin lasted for three months before I gave him the fruit of the centre. I must say, I'm genuinely surprised that my brother moved so quickly."

Leo paused, "Do you think-are you guys O.K with-"

"Do not misunderstand, child, I am glad to have you in our family. We all are, but it is not often that Adrahasis moves so quickly. It is rare for him to follow anything but his mind when he makes a decision. It is quite refreshing actually."

A moment of silence fell between them and Alorus gave the human another glance as he spoke, "You really have nothing to be nervous about Leo. Adrahasis adores you."

"I know and I like him too. I want to do this. It's all just happening a little fast."

"That much is true, but I have no doubt in my mind that all will be as it is meant to be. All you really need to get through is the bonding, after that there is nothing more you need to worry about."

"Just the bonding huh?" Leo said as he stared down at the carpet beneath his feet and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the way his face started burning with heat as he asked, "How is that going to work, exactly?"

"How will it-..." Alorus stopped to stare at the human making Leo stop as well while the man frowned in confusion. "Did Namtar not tell you?"

"No, she didn't." Leo said giving an exasperated sigh, "Apparently there's a lot she hasn't told me."

"In reality there isn't really much you have to do." Alorus said with a slight shrug as he started walking again. "The main thing is to trust in Adrahasis and hope that he does not accidentally kill you."

"Kill me?!" Leo screeched and Alorus cringed as he turned back towards the human, "What do you mean, accidentally kill me?! I thought we were going to... Well we were going to have to-... You're not saying that he could kill me by... Exactly what are you people made off?!"

"Calm yourself child, there is nothing to worry about. So he may accidentally kill you, surely that is not too bad is it?"

Leo just stared at the man in complete silence, "Al'."

"Yes, Leo?"

"Why is there a possibility that Dre might kill me?"

"Because there is a possibility of death with all centres during the bonding process Leo and with human's being as fragile as they are well..." Alorus trailed off as he looked Leo over and the teen just stared at him in shock.

"What?!"

Alorus turned back towards Leo and took a deep breath as he tried to explain, "When I chose Anatu as my centre, he faced a similar risk by accepting, for during the bonding process, the protector is not himself Leo."

"What does that mean?"

"The process of bonding is not only about joining two souls Leo, but it is also about joining the protector's mind with his body. Namtar should have told you about this." Alorus gave a heavy sigh before his eyes lit up and he explained, "With Gamil-sin and myself. It worked like so; I am his protector, therefore my body and mind must reach their highest pique in development for me to be able to fulfil my duties as his protector. He is the centre therefore his body will develop but not to the extent of mine. You see Leo, I too was the size of a half grown grain root like my brother once."

"Wait so you were short like he is?" Leo asked and Alorus gave a solemn nod and a cringe.

"It was quite horrifying, that being said I was still much bigger than Adrahasis. I doubt I would ever meet one as minuscule as dear Adrahasis." The man added quickly and Leo just rolled his eyes as he continued. "When you and Adrahasis ate the fruit you started a... Reaction. The silver half of the fruit allows for advanced development in growth and mental vitality while the golden side only allows for growth by a certain degree. Unfortunately the process is quite volatile, such excellerated growth can do unimaginable amounts of damage and because of this his mind will disconnect from his body leaving nothing but a raging shell of pure desire behind until the bonding begins, but there is a limited amount of time to do that. That is why you and Adrahasis must be bonded before the rise of the third moon, because if you don't Adrahasis' mind will be lost forever and only the body will remain."

"So what he'll go insane?" Leo's eyes went wide, "Wait a minute how will-... How will _that_ stop him from going crazy?"

At that part Alorus smiled, "Because you are his centre child. You are the string that will hold him in place, the link that he requires to maintain harmony between his body and mind. That is why when you two are bonded, his body and mind will be bonded as well. But if he should lose you well... _Going crazy_ will be the only thing left to do."

Oh great now they tell him!

"It is the same for myself with Gamil-sin, as it is for Namtar with Sige. A centre is just that to their protector. Their centre, without one we do not exist. That is why the coming of age does not count until the centre has been chosen and bonded and why you are still a child until then."

Leo took a deep breath and prayed for patience.

Damn it Namtar! Why didn't she tell him about all this?! "So, what do I have to do?"

"Nothing." Alorus said as he turned back and started walking again. "At least nothing of such great significance. You are aware of how sexual intercourse works right Leo."

"Yeah." Leo answered as he walked on after the other.

"Well, there is nothing more to do than that. Although if I were you I would let Adrahasis take control. He is unstable at the moment, if he senses so much as an inkling of resistance he may lose control."

Alorus suddenly stopped in front of a bronze covered door, engraved with markings that looked like the tree he saw in the centre of the temple gardens once. It was huge with lots of twisting branches of hundreds of fruit hanging from it's branches.

At first Leo thought that the tree was just pretty.

How wrong he was.

"This is it?"

"Yes, from here on you go in alone." Alorus said with a smile as he nodded towards the door, "Adrahasis waits for you inside."

Leo paused to stare at the door only noticing how silent the hallway seemed. "It's so quiet."

"That is because this room has been made to withhold all sound because... Well, you will soon understand why."

Leo looked up at the man as a feeling of dread fell over him and he gulped, "Just let him take control right?"

"Right." Alorus agreed when he quickly added, "Oh and do not forget to tell him your name."

"My name? But he already knows-"

"Just do not forget and take this." Alorus interrupted as he handed the human a small silver key before he turned away and walked back down the hall and Leo gaped, "Wait you're leaving me here?!"

"I have my own centre to bother with at the moment." Alorus said with a shrug as he waved back to the human, "If you are still alive by daybreak then I will see you at breakfast."

"Al!"

"I wish you luck, Leo."

"At least tell me what the key is for?!"

"It is for the chains, goodnight brother."

Leo just watched as the man disappeared around the corner and huffed out an annoyed sigh. The human gave the door a weary look before reaching out to turn the doorknob, clutching the key tightly in his free other hand.

What did he mean by chains anyway?

Leo turned the knob and as soon as the door slid open he heard noises that made him freeze. There were loud roars and clangs, like an animal was locked up somewhere and was trying to escape. The human felt his heart start pounding in his chest, but he still took a deep breath as he slowly pushed the door further to reveal a scene so shocking Leo could do nothing more than stare.

It was Chase, I mean Adrahasis.

But he was huge!

Eight-no-Nine feet tall! His hair had grown out a bit, down to his shoulders, his frame was bigger, he looked like he gained at least another hundred pounds in muscle mass, which honestly didn't really look like much his new height seemed to make up for it.

Seriously though, he was scary huge.

Leo just stood there staring at the man that was screaming as it repeatedly slammed the chains that bound him against the floor roaring furiously as he tried to pull the restraints from the wall when it suddenly froze and turned towards the door.

The human just stood there staring back at Dre or Dre's super raged body and it did the same until it let out a sudden ear bursting roar that made Leo scream in surprise as he scrambled back against the door, when all he felt was the cold hard wall and he turned back to find that the door had disappeared.

Wasn't he standing outside the door? How did that even happen?!

Another roar brought Leo back as the man had started pacing by then, dragging the heavy chains bound around it's wrists as it paced back and forth behind what looked like a pile of sheets and pillows just thrown on the floor. The human had to fight back the flush that was quickly creeping up his neck when he realised that Adrahasis was completely naked and well...

Let's just say, the carpets match the drapes and the carpet is a lot smaller than he'd thought it would be considering the rest of Adrahasis' body but it was still big enough to make Leo seriously start to reconsider what he was about to do.

I mean, how is _that_ supposed to fit in _there_.

_'You must be bonded before the rise of the third moon or Adrahasis' mind will be lost.'_

He has to do this.

Alorus' words came back to him and Leo took a deep breath and gulped once as he stepped forward, still clutching that key in his hand, silently cursing Minussa for putting him in that ridiculous silk robe.

Adrahasis stopped when it saw the human's approach watching carefully as it came closer, Leo paused for a moment before taking another deep breath as he walked around the pillows on the floor. Adrahasis stood perfectly still but Leo almost froze when the other let out a low warning growl as he got closer.

The shackles around Dre's wrists were connected to chains that were bolted to the walls and Leo carefully moved closer trying to ignore the growls that just got louder as he did when he reached down towards the shackles and the growling stopped.

Leo wanted to chance a look up at the man when he felt heavy breaths fan out over the top of his head making him freeze for a moment, before reaching down with the key to unlock the shackles.

One dropped to the floor with a loud clatter before the other did the same and before Leo could even think about moving out of the way he was suddenly grabbed and pushed down to the hard marble floors. The human gasped out in pain thanking every god and deity out there that he didn't hit his head too hard when he looked up to find Adrahasis' hulking form over him.

The other glared as he opened his mouth to let out a loud roar making Leo flinch at the sound when both his hands were grabbed in one large hand and he was yanked off the floor. Dangling above ground like a rag doll as the other glared with burning rage.

"Dre, it's Leo! Stop!" Leo said trying to get the other to snap out of it, Adrahasis just gave another glare burning anger in his features and he was instantly brought back to all those times that Chase glitched when they were younger.

Right now Adrahahsis was like a more pissed off, much stronger version of Spike and there was no way to stop Spike. You usually just had to ride it out and wait for the commando app to deactivate.

But Adrahasis isn't Chase, this isn't just some glitch that'll deactivate on it's own and Leo almost shut his eyes as he waited for the next blow when

_'Do not forget to tell him your name'_

But Leo said his name and it didn't change a thing-

_'Muranu. That is your new name'_

Leo's eyes snapped open and he screamed.

"Muranu!"

Adrahasis stopped to stare at the human while Leo's heart continued to pound in his chest as he spoke again.

"Yeah. Muranu, your centre, right Dre?"

The man pulled the human forward and Leo tried to ignore the rigid shiver that ran down his spine as Dre ran his nose against the side of the human's neck, as he took a deep breath and a pur rumbled from his throat.

Leo let out a sigh of relief only to gasp yet again when the robe still draped around his shoulders was ripped off in one felt swoop, making the human flinch at the slight burning pain.

"OW, can you please warn me before you do that?"

Adrahasis purred again moving towards the pillows and sheets on the floor to put the human down and Leo squirmed for a moment as the soft materials slid over the smooth marble grounds.

Leo flushed when he realised exactly how naked he was and closed his legs since he's been feeling a little... Weird since he left the lab.

He felt wet.

Wet down _there_ and it was kinda gross, the robe made him forget about the grossness at least a little but now he was painfully aware of the grossness in all it's gross glory.

"Uh... Dre?"

Just let him have control-

Oh, fuck this is so weird!

The human's eyes went wide when Adrahasis suddenly started crawling over him, running his nose all along Leo's chest as he braced both hands on either side of the teen's body all while purring the entire time.

Leo squeaked and tried to squirm away when Dre suddenly gave his neck a long lick only to be forced to lie back on his back when the other pushed him down. A low growl left Dre's throat and Leo tried to keep his breathing steady. The warm shivers were back, the ones that made his breath hitch and his brain malfunction for as long as they maintained contact.

Leo squirmed again, this time arching up into the man above him when Adrahasis licked him again, down lower over his chest. Adrahasis' hulking form crowded over him and it might have made Leo feel claustrophobic if it weren't for the fact that he was getting a little turned on right now. But then his world shut down when Adrahasis suddenly moved forward and locked their lips in a deep kiss.

Leo's breath hitched in his throat, warm sparks went off all over his body making the human moan as he reached up to wrap his arms around Adrahasis' shoulders. The man pulled away to start biting down the side of his neck. They stung sine Adrahasis' teeth were sharp enough to leave marks behind, but that only made Leo moan even more. Dre moved down lower still making those short nips and bites while Leo writhed and moaned beneath him when the human was suddenly turned all around and upside down again and he found himself on his hands and knees.

He should feel seriously intimidated by Adrahasis' size by now. After all he is seriously huge, maybe even bigger than Alorus. He could probably crush Leo's head with one hand if he really wanted to that thought should have left Leo terrified, but surprisingly enough he wasn't. If anything it just turned him on even more.

A large hand suddenly slid up between his legs, going up his thighs to push his legs apart. Completely ignoring the fact that he was already getting hard Leo almost felt himself snap out of his haze as the reality of what was going to happen set in.

The teen took deep breaths to calm his nerves when Adrahasis pushed his legs further apart as he leaned down over the human's back and licked a long trail leading all the way from his spine down over his-

Leo gasped when he felt Adrahasis tongue slide in between the cheeks of his ass and down over his entrance. He could feel himself flush horribly.

The human reached out for one of the pillows that lay scattered around him and buried his face in the pillows soft surface in a weak attempt to hide his embarrassment and stop himself for crying out for more. He felt Adrahasis' tongue lap at his entrance one more time when it pushed against the crease until it slid inside.

Leo let out a sharp cry into the pillow. He could feel Adrahasis breaths while sharp teeth grazed against his skin as the man's tongue swirled around forcing a shudder from the human as he moaned into the pillow. Adrahasis' tongue reached a lot further than Leo would have thought it was possible, running along his insides while the man growled until he slid the appendage out and Leo let out a deep sigh, both in relieved and a little annoyed that it was gone.

It felt incredibly good, but some lost part of his shame refused to acknowledge that. Adrahasis slowly moved up over the human, running his nose along Leo's spine until he got back up to his neck while the teen panted heavily.

The man purred softly into the human's ear and Leo lifted his head to take a gasping breath of air when he felt something much bigger and more solid than a tongue pressing against his hole while a two large hands went down to wrap around his hips.

"Dre..."

Adrahasis let out one final growl before he entered the smaller human in one hard thrust forcing Leo's jaw to go slack as his back arched back and his entire body tensed but not in pain.

He felt... Full.

So full Leo could barely even think straight and after a few tense moments of silence his lungs began to burn at the lack of oxygen and he suddenly remembered to breathe.

Something inside of him was hit, something that made everything burn and his eyes fill with stars. Tense pleasure washed over him making the teen simply freeze in shock.

Adrahasis let out panting breaths against his shoulder, resting some of his weight on him. Leo took a slow deep breath to relax his muscles and suddenly Adrahasis started to move, making long hard thrusts into the human's body. Leo gasped and groaned as his body rocked back and forth with Dre's movements. The other man growled as his hands tightened on Leo's hips, sure to leave bruises as he started picking up his pace.

"Ah! Ahhh... Dre..." Leo moaned as that spot was hit with every thrust that Adrahasis made while the other growled and purred against his back, leaning down to bite into the human's shoulder when the pleasure became even more intense. Leo's head fell back against Adrahasis as he breathed hard, moving back against the large length that pounded into him.

"Dre-" Leo's breath hitched as heat started to pool in the bottom of his stomach and he bit his lip, as the other's teeth sank into his skin making him cry out in pain and forcing something inside of him to snap. The human came with a scream of the other's name as he dropped into a dense haze, Leo's arms went weak and he probably would've collapsed if it weren't for Adrahasis wrapping an arm around his chest to pull him up.

Adrahasis was still moving making smooth hard thrusts into Leo's heat while Leo just lay back against his chest, completely limp while small sparks of static edged around his daze as Dre continued to move. It was starting to feel a little overwhelming now, Leo whimpered as those tired strings of pleasure just kept pulling through him until Adrahasis suddenly let out a loud growl and Leo groaned when he was filled with a surge of heat as Dre finally came and fell backwards onto the floor.

Leo gave a grunt of surprise when he fell back onto Adrahasis chest but made no attempt to move as he slowly came down from his haze. Heavy panting breath's filled the room as the two started to come down from their highs and Leo was about to try and roll over onto the floor when and arm fell over his waist stopping him short.

"Muranu." Leo let out a soft sigh when the other spoke, relieved that Adrahasis was back to normal, or at least he hopes he's back to normal. "Are you alright? You are not hurt, are you?"

Leo lifted his hand up to feel around the bite mark on his shoulder, it was still tender and still stung a bit but otherwise he didn't really feel all that bad.

In fact, Leo's sure he's never quite felt this relaxed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Really good actually." The human said with a small smile spreading across his face and Adrahasis let out a snort. Leo pulled the arm around him off his waist and rolled over onto the floor, causing Adrahasis cock to slip out of him and making Leo gasp at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

It didn't feel right, Leo was half tempted to ask Dre to fuck him again when he decided to just suck it up and lie down.

Leo lied down on his side facing the other, slowly taking a moment to really take in the man beside him for the first without any shock and fear getting in the way.

Adrahasis' hair was longer, down to his shoulders if Leo had to guess. He didn't look quite as big as Leo remembered when he stepped into the room, now he looks more like he's around six' five which is still big but kinda short considering everyone else in this dimension.

Leo's eyes slipped down Dre's frame over his chest down his arms towards his, well...

The human flushed as he looked away, more than just a little surprised that he could still feel his legs considering exactly what was inside of him.

Thank you Berosus

Leo looked up to find Adrahasis smirking at him since Leo knows that Dre could read his emotions, he was pretty sure he knew why.

The man opened his mouth to speak and Leo could almost see the words forming in his mind, but Leo stopped him short.

"Don't even think about going there."

The other smirked as he moved to press a quick kiss against his cheek, his tongue darted out briefly and Leo had to fight back against the urge to flinch away.

"You taste like copper fruit."

Leo sighed, "Of course I do." Adrahasis just laughed as he lied back down.

"What does Muranu mean?" Leo asked curiously and Dre's eyes softened, "Little lion."

" _Little_?" Leo asked incredulously and the other just shrugged, "You are quite small child."

"Oh come on, I thought going through this whole bonding thing means you're not a kid anymore."

"It does."

"So why-"

"Because you are tiny and I no longer qualify as the smallest being in the room, besides, all humans are children. It is just the way things are."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Wonderful."

Adrahasis just smiled as he reached over to brush the pad of his thumb against Leo's cheek, the human shut his eyes and sighed as he spoke, "So, I'm yours now huh?"

"As I am yours," Adrahasis said as he moved a bit closer and Leo just leaned into his touch and opened his eyes, "I could've used a little more warning though, you kinda sprung that proposal on me earlier."

Adrahasis frowned, "Warning? Did Namtar not tell you about-"

"About your dating rituals, nope she didn't say a word."

"Oh-" The man's eyes went wide and Leo could both see and feel him start to panic and he quickly moved forward to press a soft kiss against Dre's lips causing the panic to fade to a little before he pulled back and spoke, "It's O.K, I knew what I was doing when I accepted so there's no reason to freak out, alright? I want to be here... I want to stay here with you."

Adrahasis just stared back into the human's eyes swallowing hard as he asked, "Even if it meant never going home to your world?"

Leo looked away and rolled onto his stomach with his elbows braced on the ground as he shook his head, "That isn't my world anymore-"

"What do you-"

"I belong here, with you." Leo said softly and Adrahasis started to blush as the words sank in. The man moved closer and gave Leo a slow kiss that the human returned before Leo pulled back and smiled as he lifted his right hand and turned his palm upwards. The human seemed to stare at the empty space on his hand in deep concentration when it suddenly started to glow.

Dre's eyes went wide when the glow grew brighter before it dimmed again and Leo's holophone was left behind.

"How did you do that?"

Leo's smile grew a little more as he turned the phone on and a holo image of him, Adam, Bree and Chase appeared. The human set the device down on the floor and leaned his head on Adrahasis' shoulder as he spoke.

"I'll tell you later."

**The end**

**A/N: not very happy with the sex scene, but whatever it was necessary.**

**O.K word list;**

**Arammu - love**

**Adrahasis - great intelligence**

**Alorus - Adam or ram of light**

**Gamil-sin - benefit of sin**

**Anatu - pure**

**Namtar - destiny**

**Sige - the heaven**

**Minussa - bride**

**Zaidu - the hunter**

**Berosus - saviour**

**Nabu-kullani (Douglas) - chaldean astronomer**

**Gibil (Sebastian) - the fire god**

**Ahu - brother**

**Ahuti - sister**


End file.
